


if the whole world was watching

by salvatorestjohn



Series: Six Days of Ficmas [3]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Dancing, Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but also ignoring canon entirely because I do what I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21875974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvatorestjohn/pseuds/salvatorestjohn
Summary: Damon scoffs dramatically, and Caroline rolls her eyes. "Oh, well, that's just a dealbreaker then, isn't it?"He spins her away, making her giggle again as she twirls under his arm. He can't help but laugh along with her, snow falling all around her. It clings to her hair, and he can feel it melting on his own skin, but all he can think is that it's the perfect backdrop for this moment that he's watching in slow-motion, already captured in his mind.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Damon Salvatore
Series: Six Days of Ficmas [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575109
Kudos: 19





	if the whole world was watching

It's already dark out when Damon is finally able to finish up at the Grill. Unfortunately, owning it now means that he has to work during the holidays, something he absolutely never thought he would be doing in all his immortal life. Then again, he never thought he would be back in Mystic Falls. That he and Stefan would be on good terms, and both married. 

He steps out into the town square, his feet sinking into the blanket of snow that only seems to have gotten thicker and higher since he came in two hours ago to check up on the place. Having three of his employees out for the holidays since no one wants to spend them in Mystic Falls is a bit of an inconvenience, but what can he do? He can't exactly blame them, and as much as Landon insists that he doesn't mind extra shifts or doing more than bussing the tables, Damon knows the kid's been through enough, so he told him he'd pay him in advance if he took the rest of the month off.

The cold air bites at his skin like a harmless tickle, thankfully immune to any possible cold-related illnesses. Still, he adjusts his leather jacket as he glances around. The entire square is decorated, as it always is during their annual events.

He used to find them tedious and frankly, just plain boring, but now he thinks he can see the appeal to them. Everything looks warm, welcoming, the thirty-foot tree erected in the middle of the patch of grass. Most of the town's residents have come out to add a couple of decorations of their own to it, as is tradition, waiting for the lights to be switched on. 

A small smile spreads across his face. Something else he never expected; to enjoy something like this. Not the event itself, but seeing the people. So relaxed, catching up with friends and family, kids running around and some people dancing to the tunes that are quietly playing away. 

He goes to pull his phone from his pocket, unable to find any of his friends in the crowd. A little voice in the back of his head scoffs at him having friends, deciding that's the most unbelievable part. He brushes it off, tapping into his contacts. 

"Calling me, by chance?" 

Damon stops, his thumb hovering over the call button. His smile widens into a grin and he lifts his head. Perfectly timed, too, as a dark blue scarf is draped around his shoulders from behind. He catches a glimpse of bright red and green painted nails on the hands that adjust it, wrapping it around. 

Rolling his eyes, he locks his phone back up and puts it away. 

"There," Caroline says as he turns to face her, met with a pleased smile and her bright gaze. "Perfect."

"Yeah, I _know_ I am, but I think we can both agree you don't need to stroke my ego anymore, Care," Damon jokes, worth it for the way she hums in the back of her throat, nodding. 

"Well, you're not wrong there," she says, then rolls her eyes. 

"Unless you meant that you're perfect." He feigns total innocence as he rakes his eyes over her, softening without even noticing, before lifting them back to meet hers with a smirk. "Because I wholeheartedly agree with that as well. We're perfect."

Caroline's head tilts, trying to appear unamused, but he can see right through her. The fondness all over her face speaks for itself. Still, she tries, and her perseverance and determination have come to be just a few of the things he adores about her rather than things that screw up his plans.

"I don't know if I'd go _that_ far..." Caroline says, her eyes narrowing, but her smile widens with the trail-off.

He gives a thoughtful hum, tilting his head. He then leans in, his hand gently pushing her hair aside to settle on the side of her neck. Caroline doesn't even miss a beat, the message clear, and moves to meet him halfway, kissing him with a smile still playing on her lips. 

It's so familiar to him now, and that's what surprises him more than anything. It's been five years, but it hits him just how much things have changed since the start of it all. He can't even remember how long it's been, but he is certain that when he first came back to Mystic Falls with his switch flipped, he never expected things to end up like this. Everything's just...better, in every way. 

"I thought I was the one who thinks too much," Caroline murmurs without really pulling back, but flicking her eyes up to his, teasing. "What's got _Damon Salvatore_ distracted?"

"His beautiful wife," he says, stroking his thumb along her jaw. At Caroline's raised eyebrow and unconvinced look, he adds, "and how much has changed. I guess the holidays have got me all nostalgic. Who would have thought?"

Caroline's expression softens at that. There's a slight flicker of concern in her eyes, and he can take a guess at what she must think he's implying, but it's fast-fading as she tilts her head up and places a hand on his wrist, her fingers curling around it.

"They do have a tendency to do that," she says. "Although, I wasn't sure nostalgia was really your thing. 'Live in the present, throw away the past'?" 

"Huh, that _does_ sound like me."

Caroline just raises an eyebrow, amused. She shakes her head at him, chuckling softly. Beautiful really is the word that comes to his mind in that moment, wrapped up in a red and green scarf, little Christmas trees dangling from her ears, a clip in the shape of presents pinning a few curls from her face. 

"Hey, you wanted me in the festive spirit and getting all holly-jolly, remember?" he says, earning him an eyeroll. "So, here we go! I am officially off work, we're here, having fun, and there's music..."

He trails off pointedly. Caroline's face lights up and she gives a mocking gasp. 

"Are you asking me to dance? Because that's definitely what I'm hearing."

"Uh, well—no, that's not quite what I was—you know, it's Christmas and it's _romantic_ , and—"

"Still hearing dancing," she singsongs, then takes a step back, letting go of his wrist to catch his hands. "Come on! It'll be fun, I promise."

"Now, why does that sound familiar?" he asks, feigning confusion as he lets her slowly pull him along. "Oh right, it's your sneaky way of getting me to do something you want me to do. Nine times out of ten, it isn't even fun."

Caroline rolls her eyes, dragging him away from the Grill and into the middle of the square. "This time will be."

"Oh no, don't do that," he says, pulling a hand away to point at the face she's making. "Don't you dare pull out the whole pleading puppy thing. You've already used it this month, remember? To convince me to play nice when Tyler and his witchy boyfriend visit, both of whom have tried to kill me, by the way?"

Caroline just stares at him, expectant, practically pushing her bottom lip out in a pout as she barely suppresses a laugh. He groans, rolling his neck and his eyes at the same time for the theatrics of it all. In truth, he was going to cave anyway. Dancing isn't necessarily at the top of the list of things he likes to do, but when it comes to Caroline, he doesn't mind so much.

He hums in the back of his throat, pretending to think it over as he looks at her. She arches an unamused eyebrow at him.

Then he's grinning and sweeping her off her feet with an arm around her waist. She yelps in surprise, only for it to turn to full-on giggling as he spins them around with ease, still holding her hand, her other gripping his shoulder. 

People nearby are looking, Damon's sure. He just grins wider, not caring in the slightest. _Let them look,_ he thinks. Let them see how he gazes at Caroline with adoration, his eyes never leaving hers for a second, content in their spinning bubble. Her smile bright and her laugh the only sound he cares about at the moment. They can't see the love for her that's seeping from every crevice of his heart, the shell around it cracked and still falling away slowly piece by piece over the years. She's played a big part in that.

"Okay, okay, put me down!" Caroline laughs, and he obliges. 

They slowly spin to a stop as he lowers her back to the ground until her feet are firmly planted on it. His arm stays around her waist. She's breathless and grinning, a hand still on his shoulder. His eyes dart to the one he's holding. To the ring sitting happily on her second finger from the left. 

"That's not what I meant by dancing," she says, her breath back to normal with one last huff, her mouth curving even further. "But it was fun, and you're cute in that scarf, so I'm letting you off the hook for this one."

"No, no, you're right," he says, shaking his head, making her eyebrows shoot up. "When a lady asks you to dance with her, you graciously accept. Especially when that lady is the lovely Caroline Forbes." He tilts his head, flashing her a grin. "Well, Caroline Forbes-Salvatore."

He starts moving, adjusting his arm before taking a step back. Caroline's pleasant surprise shows on her face but she moves with him, easily falling into the steps, her smile reaching all the way up to crinkle the corners of her eyes. 

"I sometimes forget you're from the nineteenth century," she teases, and he chuckles, going to respond, only for her to stop him. "You know that this doesn't get you out of showing up at dinner when Tyler gets here tomorrow."

Damon falters, his mouth still open. In truth, he had thought that, as the night went on, he could find a way to charm himself out of it. It's not just for him, really; Tyler practically refused to come if he's going to be there, and Damon just doesn't want to spoil Caroline's day with him. For once, he genuinely means that. He can tell it's important to her. 

"It's been eight years," Caroline presses on, once again reading his mind. "Everything will be fine if everyone can just...be civil for one day. Plus, Jeremy and Liv are coming, and I don't want Luke to feel like he can't spend Christmas with his sister because you and Tyler are going to be at each other's throats."

Damon sighs but nods as he swings them around, stepping forward as she takes one, two, back. "Okay, I promise. I will be there, and I will be on my best behaviour." 

Caroline's smile returns, and that's all he wanted, really, her gaze softening. "Thank you."

"Anything for you," he says, sincere.

"Aren't you just adorable?" Caroline says, right back into that teasing voice. "This also isn't getting you out of wearing that scarf that I can tell you're just itching to take off."

Damon scoffs dramatically, and Caroline rolls her eyes. "Oh, well, that's just a dealbreaker then, isn't it?"

He spins her away, making her giggle again as she twirls under his arm. He can't help but laugh along with her, snow falling all around her. It clings to her hair, and he can feel it melting on his own skin, but all he can think is that it's the perfect backdrop for this moment that he's watching in slow-motion, already captured in his mind. 

She gives a noise of surprise as he suddenly pulls her back in, flush against him. Her face lights up, then softens, and he leans in without a second thought. Her eyes close before his, watching them flutter down a second before he kisses her.

He can taste the melted snow on her soft lips, and he's sure he's already got a smudge of pink on his own from her lipstick. He doesn't mind in the slightest. Just like he doesn't mind wearing some scarf for her, or putting on a ridiculous pair of reindeer ears because he knows it makes her, Lizzie, and Josie laugh. He really would do anything for her. 

She pulls back slowly, barely enough for him to not be tempted to lean right back in. Her eyes are bright and sparkling and full of the same life he feels running through his veins despite their vampire DNA trying to contradict. They might technically be dead, but he's never felt more alive.

"We should, uh," Caroline clears her throat, and Damon grins, "we should go. Everyone else is at the fair. I told them I'd come and drag you away from work."

"Well, you certainly did," he says, then motions his head to the side. "Come on. Wouldn't want to keep them waiting, now would we?"

Caroline shakes her head, biting back a grin. "Absolutely not."

He pulls away from her, only to hold a hand out to her. She takes it, immediately lacing their fingers. His eyes are drawn back to the ring, and he smiles to himself. Then Caroline catches his eyes, tugging him along, and they head for the fair at the back of Mystic Falls High to join their friends and enjoy Christmas Eve. Together. As a family.


End file.
